<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The mysterious Long Furby I love by notmyculttheyjustworshipme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832310">The mysterious Long Furby I love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyculttheyjustworshipme/pseuds/notmyculttheyjustworshipme'>notmyculttheyjustworshipme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyculttheyjustworshipme/pseuds/notmyculttheyjustworshipme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are just a regular student in class, but you have a secret, you have a crush on the boy who sits next to the window. Long Furby. How will your romance with him progress, as you fall slowly deeper in love with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Long Furby/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning - when he did not know me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, the long Furby Thursday is the YouTuber strange Eons son, go check her out she's amazing btw. Also he may be slightly put of character but I don't feel he has enough lines to really give me a full view of his personality.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat quietly in class, my pen moving quickly over my paper as the teacher spoke over us in a monotone voice. Although my expression was focussed, my mind wandered and my eyes flitted around the classroom, stopping to rest on the face of the boy by the window. I quickly looked away, although it was unlikely he would ever see me, and even if he did I doubt he would care. He was popular after all, fluffy velvet fur, a bright yellow checker pattern on his front, and a graceful yellow beak. Long Furby was his name. Or well, rather than a name it seemed to be what he was called. His real name was Thursday. An odd name to be sure, but then again, it was part of his charm.</p><p>I squirmed in my seat, fighting the urge to get up and talk to him, reminding myslef I was still in class. Chewing on the edge of my pencil, I glanced up at him, only for him to meet my eyes then smile, and look away. My face flushed as I realised I had been caught staring. Then my brain kicked into overdrive as I realised he had smiled at me. An actual genuine smile. He usually has this distant, apathetic look on his face, as if he was millions of miles away and barely saw the world. But in that moment he had seen me, and instead of finding it rude he smiled at me. I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up, after all, he was nice to everyone, perhaps it meant nothing. But maybe, just maybe, that was a smile saved only for me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hooking my bag up over my shoulder I smiled, as I walked out the door of my apartment. The sky was grey, the promise of a thunderstorm looming on the horizon. But the gloom of the day was inconsequential becuase if the figure that stood out on the road. My heart fluttered as I tightly gripped the straps of my bag. It was Long Furby, or as he had allowed me to call him, Thursday. He looked beautiful in the sharp morning light, so long and bendy, his Spink making loud cracks as he moved. I could not help but stop and stare at him for a minute, before I shook myself out of my daze and walked up to him. </p><p>"Hello Thursday," I said looking down, unable to make proper contact with his magnificent golden eyes.  </p><p>"Good morning y/n," he said softly, his spine cracking loudly, a smile on his bright yellow beak. "Your early today, the bus hasn't come yet."</p><p>Ahh the bus, I remembered bobbing my head as a response. Thursday didn't live near me, it would be a miracle of he did, but instead he caught two busses from school and my stop happened to be the one he switched at. Apparently his mother Strange Eons lived far away. According to Thursday it had been a difficult decision to send him to my school, but seeing as academically it was one of the best, he had been allowed to attend. I know it wasn't becuase if me, he hadn't even know me when he started school, but somewhere in the almost desperate regions of my heart, I thought it was fate. And even if by coincidence I felt honoured, that I would get to spend these mornings at the bus stop with him which while brief, filled me with joy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok this is part one up, hopefully part two will be up soon, it just depends on what level of bored I am am and my investment in the reader and Thursday's romance</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>